Tyrion Lennister
2 3 4 5 6 7 |Erster Auftritt ="Der Winter naht" |Letzter Auftritt ="Die Winde des Winters" |Erschienen in =55 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in = |Titel =Hand des Königs Meister der Münze Hand der Königin |Beiname =Der Gnom Der kleine Löwe Halbmann Teufelsäffchen Der Zwerg |Status =Am Leben |Alter =38 (in Staffel 7) |Geboren =265/266 n. A. E., CasterlysteinStaffel 2: Ausgehend davon dass Cersei mit 19 Königin wurde und Roberts Rebellion 17 Jahre her ist, Tyrion ist zudem etwa 4 Jahre jünger als Cersei und Jaime |Gestorben = |Todesepisode = |Todesursache = |Kultur = |Herkunft =Casterlystein |Fraktion =Haus Lennister Haus Targaryen |Religion = |Familie = |Dargestellt von =Peter Dinklage |Sprecher =Claus-Peter Damitz |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Tyrion Lennister) |Wappen-mitte = WappenHausTargaryen.PNG|Haus2 = Haus Targaryen}} Tyrion Lennister '(im Original: ''Tyrion Lannister) ist ein Hauptcharakter ab der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wird von Peter Dinklage gespielt und taucht zum ersten Mal in der ersten Episode der Serie auf. In der Serie Biographie Tyrion ist der jüngste Sohn von Lord Tywin Lennister und der jüngere Bruder von Jaime und Cersei Lennister. Er ist kleinwüchsig, wodurch er Problemen ausgesetzt ist, die jedoch durch seine hohe soziale Stellung, den Reichtum und die Macht seiner Familie abgeschwächt werden. Er hat kein gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Vater, welcher ihm die Schuld für den Tod seiner Mutter gab und ihn noch am Tag seiner Geburt ins Meer werfen wollte. Ungeachtet ihrer Differenzen genießt Tyrion dennoch den Schutz, den es mit sich bringt, wenn man ein Lennister ist. Tyrion verbringt viel Zeit in Königsmund und auf Casterlystein. Er und Jaime haben ein beinahe normales brüderliches Verhältnis zueinander, Jaime tritt auch für Tyrion ein, wenn nötig. Das Verhältnis zu Cersei ist dagegen von gegenseitigen Hass und Abscheu geprägt, denn auch sie gibt Tyrion die Schuld am Tod ihrer Mutter. Er hat eine Schwäche für Prostituierte und Trinkgelage, ist jedoch auch gebildet, intelligent und gerissen. Tyrion wurde schon als Kind und Heranwachsender von seiner Familie, mit Ausnahme Jaimes, verachtet. Besonders eingeprägt hat sich ihm sein erstes Verhältnis zu einer Frau und die Reaktion seiner Familie darauf. Im Alter von 16 Jahren hatten sein Bruder und er eine junge Frau vor zwei Verfolgern gerettet. Während Jaime die Übeltäter verfolgte, verbrachte Tyrion die Nacht mit dem Mädchen in einem Wirtshaus. Kurze Zeit später heiratete er sie. In Wirklichkeit war sie eine Prostituierte, Jaime hatte das ganze arrangiert, um seinen Bruder glücklich zu machen. Als sein Vater Tywin dies erfuhr, übergab er das Mädchen den Wachen, ließ Tyrion zuschauen und für jeden Mann, dem sie ihre Dienste erwies, erhielt sie ein Silberstück. Am Ende hatte sie alle Hände voll Silber und Tyrion war zutiefst verletzt, beschämt und gedemütigt und ist es immer noch.Allerdings ist nicht sicher, ob diese Version wirklich der Wahrheit entspricht und dass Tywin Jaime zwang, diese Geschichte zu erzählen. Staffel 1 Nachdem Tyrion mit der königlichen Familie in Winterfell angekommen ist, macht er sich erst einmal mit ein paar weiblichen Bewohnern (vornehmlich Prostituierten in den Bordellen) vertraut. Von Jaime überredet, kommt er zum Fest auf Winterfell und trifft dort Jon Schnee, welchem er den Rat, aus eigener Erfahrung, gibt seine Herkunft als Bastardsohn nicht als Schandmal, sondern als Rüstung zu betrachten, die es anderen unmöglich macht einen selbst zu verletzen solange man sich selbst akzeptiert. Nach dem Fest und nachdem Bran vom Turm gestoßen wurde, "überzeugt" er Joffrey, bei den Starks sein Bedauern zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Als der königliche Tross mit Ned Stark und Jon weiterzieht, folgt er Jon und Benjen Stark zur Mauer. Schließlich reist er zusammen mit Yoren von der Nachtwache zurück in den Süden und will Rast auf Winterfell machen, während er Bran Baupläne für einen Sattel schenkt, mit dem dieser wieder reiten kann. Da er allerdings nur widerwillig von Robb Stark empfangen wurde, bleibt er in lieber einem Gasthaus, bevor er weiterreist. thumb In einem Gasthaus am Königsweg trifft Tyrion dann auf Lady Stark, die ihn des versuchten Mordes an Bran beschuldigt. Er wird festgenommen und von Lady Stark über die Mondberge zum Bluttor gebracht. Dort werden sie jedoch von Angehörigen der Bergstämme angegriffen und können diese Schlacht nur in letzter Sekunde für sich entscheiden. Auf der Hohenehr, dem Sitz des Hauses Arryn, soll Tyrion auf Verlangen von Lysa Arryn, gerichtet werden, wird jedoch vorher, um ein Geständnis zu entlocken, in die Himmelszellen gesperrt und dort von einem Aufseher namens Mord bewacht. Nachdem er Mord nach einigen Versuchen endlich dazu gebracht hat, ihn vor Lysa Arryn, der Herrin von Hohenehr, sprechen zu lassen, verhöhnt Tyrion sich und Lysa, indem er ihr alle seine kleineren Sünden gesteht. Lysa reagiert gereizt und wird von Tyrion zu einem Götterurteil (Schiedsspruch mit dem Schwert) verleitet. Tyrion wählt seinen Bruder Jaime als seinen Kämpfer aus. Lysa will ein sofortiges Urteil erzwingen und ein Freiwilliger auf der Ehr soll für ihn kämpfen. Der Söldner Bronn meldet sich. Bronn, welcher für Tyrion kämpft, tötet dabei schließlich Ser Vardis, Lysas Recken, und reist mit Tyrion ab. Wieder auf dem Weg zurück in die Flusslande werden, schlagen die beiden ein Lager auf. Diesmal von Felsenkrähen. Tyrion schafft es aber, diese für sich zu gewinnen und somit auch andere dort lebende Stämme dazu zu bringen, ihm zu folgen. Dann ziehen sie mit den neuen Verbündeten in Richtung Süden zu Tywin Lennisters Heer. Von seinem Vater erhält er den Auftrag, die Befehlsgewalt über seine Wilden zu übernehmen und die Südflanke von Tywins Heer zu halten. In der Nacht vor der Schlacht trifft er Shae, eine attraktive und etwas geheimnisvoll wirkende Frau, die mit Bronn im Zelt war, als er es betritt. Wider Erwarten hält Tyrion am Tag der Schlacht die von seinem Vater zugeteilte Südflanke. Anschließend wird er von ihm beauftragt, als Hand des Königs Joffrey Baratheon zu fungieren. Als Auflage gibt Tywin Lennister ihm jedoch zu verstehen, dass er Shae (von Tywin nur als "die Hure" bezeichnet), mit der er sich seit der Nacht ihres Kennenlernens das Bett teilt, unter keinen Umständen mit nach Königsmund nehmen darf. Tyrion widersetzt sich seinem Vater und versteckt Shae bei seinem Reisetros. Staffel 2 Als er am Namenstag von Joffrey in Königsmund ankommt und ihn über seine Position als Hand informiert, reagiert Cersei brüskiert auf diesen Umstand. Tyrion dagegen will sehen, wer von den Mitgliedern im Rat vertrauenswürdig ist. Er bereitet drei verschiedene Verträge vor, welche alle Cersei verletzen würden und legt diese verschiedenen Ratsmitgliedern unabhängig voneinander vor. Nachdem sich Pycelle als nicht vertrauenswürdig erweist, da er Cersei von dem ihm gegenüber verratenen Plan informierte, steckt Tyrion ihn in die Schwarzen Zellen des Bergfriedes und setzt seinen Plan um, Myrcella nach Dorne zu bringen, wo diese Prinz Trystane Martell heiraten soll (auch um das Haus Martell wieder an sich zu binden). Auch des unzuverlässigen Janos Slynt (Kommandant der Stadtwache/ Goldröcke) entledigt er sich, indem er ihn kurzerhand zur Nachtwache schickt, da sich dieser schon gegen Ned Stark hatte kaufen lassen. Als Kommandant der Goldröcke setzt er Bronn ein. Bei der Abfahrt von Myrcella nach Dorne beginnt, aufgrund zunehmenden Hungers, ein Aufstand unter der Bevölkerung Königsmunds und bringt die königliche Familie bei ihrer Rückkehr in die Festung in ernsthafte Gefahr. Beim Angriff und der anschließenden Flucht wird Sansa von der Königsfamilie getrennt und Tyrion ist der Erste, dem dies auffällt. Er befiehlt dem Bluthund, sie zu suchen. In der Folgezeit beginnt er, die Verteidigung der Stadt gegen den anrückenden Stannis Baratheon zu mobilisieren und lässt sich die Vorräte der Pyromantiker zeigen: Unmengen an Seefeuer. Um Shae weiterhin in seiner Nähe zu haben, lässt er sie nach Sansas Rettung zu ihrer Zofe machen. Als Stannis seinen Angriff auf Königsmund von See her beginnt, lässt Tyrion Stannis' Flotte ein einzelnes Schiff, beladen mit Seefeuer, entgegensegeln und von Bronn mit einem Brandpfeil anzünden. Die Explosion des Seefeuers zerstört viele von Stannis' Schiffen und zerbricht die Moral von Stannis' Soldaten. Als dieser dennoch angreift und der Ausfall der Lennister-Soldaten, geführt vom Hund, zurückgeschlagen wird führt Tyrion selbst die Männer zu einem weiteren Ausfall gegen Stannis, da Joffrey sich weigerte diesen selbst zu führen um damit die Kampfmoral seiner Männer zu stärken. Die erste Angriffswelle können er und seine Männer abwehren, doch eine zweite Welle greift direkt danach an. Ser Mandon Moor, ein Ritter der Königsgarde, greift Tyrion im Kampfgetümmel an und verletzt ihn schwer. Moore wurde von Joffrey beauftragt, sich im Eifer der Schlacht Tyrions zu entledigen, und es nach einem Unfall oder der Hand eines Recken von Stannis aussehen zu lassen. Dass Tyrion bei diesem Kampf nicht stirbt, verdankt er seinem Knappen Podrick, welcher Mandon Moore letztlich töten kann. Staffel 3 Da Tyrion in der Schlacht vor Königsmund schwer verletzt wurde, braucht er eine Weile, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Podrick Payn, sein Knappe, umsorgt ihn derweil in seinen neuen schäbigen Gemächern, da sein Vater nun das Amt der Hand übernommen hat. Er lässt nach Bronn schicken, der mittlerweile zum Ritter ernannt wurde, da er die Befürchtung hat, dass seine Schwester Cersei hinter dem Anschlag auf ihn steckt und nun versuchen will, ihn diesmal endgültig zu töten. Er möchte dass Bronn seine besten Goldröcke als Wachen vor seiner Tür postiert, unwissend dass sein Vater Bronn das Kommando längst enthoben hat. Auch seinen Verbündeten von den Bergstämmen wurde er von Tywin entledigt. Cersei kommt ihn besuchen, doch nur, um mit ihm zu reden. Cersei erfuhr von Tywin, dass Tyrion ihren gemeinsamen Vater aufsuchen möchte. Sie machte sich Sorgen, dass er etwas über ihre Geheimnisse erzählen könnte, nach einigen belustigenden Beleidigungen verschwindet Cersei, da sie nichts zu befürchten hat. Nach dem Treffen mit seiner Schwester, besucht er seinen Vater und versucht mit ihm zu reden. Doch anstatt Tyrion für die guten Ideen und seine Arbeit zu loben, die für die Rettung der Stadt verantwortlich waren, setzt Tywin seinen Sohn wie immer herab und wirft ihm vor, dass er die ganze Zeit nur herumgehurt und gesoffen habe. Am Ende verlangt Tyrion von seinen Vater, Tywin, ihm sein rechtmäßiges Erbe zu zusprechen: Casterlystein. Er ist der rechtmäßige Erbe, nachdem Jaime den weißen Mantel der Königsgarde angelegt hatte und nun keine Frau, keine Kinder und kein Land besitzen darf. Sein Vater reagiert wütend und empört und sagt zu ihm, dass er sich lieber von Maden ausbeuten ließe, als ihn zum Erben zu ernennen und somit seine ganze Familie zum Gespött zu machen. Als Tyrion nach dem Grund fragt, antwortet sein Vater noch wütender. Er habe seine eigene Mutter bei der Geburt getötet, er sei eine kranke, gehässige, kleine Kreatur voll von Neid, Lust und Durchtriebenheit und leider dürfe Tyrion seinen Namen und sein Banner tragen, da er nicht beweisen kann, dass er nicht sein Sohn ist. Die Götter hätten ihn verflucht, indem sie ihn zusehen lassen, wie sein Sohn herumwatschelt und dabei den stolzen Löwen trägt, was das Wappen seines Vaters und dessen Vaters vor ihm war und kein Mensch und kein einziger Gott könnten ihn dazu bringen ihn Casterlystein zu geben, damit er es in ein Hurenhaus verwandelt. Tyrion, gekränkt von diesen Worten, verlässt das Zimmer seines Vaters, doch bevor er die Tür erreicht, schreit Tywin hinterher, dass er die nächste Hure, die er in Tyrions Bett findet, erhängt. Einige Tage später sucht Shae Tyrion in seinen neuen, viel edleren Gemächern auf. Tyrion ist wegen der Drohung seines Vaters voller Sorge und erst nachdem er sie gefragt hat, ob sie ganz sicher sei, dass sie niemand gesehen hätte, entspannt er sich etwas. Shae bittet ihn, dass er Sansa beschützen soll, da Ros Shae vor Lord Baelish gewarnt hatte, als er gerade mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Tyrion versucht, sie zu besänftigen, doch bei einer Bemerkung verfällt Shae in Eifersucht. Tyrion will sich herauszureden, wobei dem Zuschauer bewusst wird, wie viel ihm an dieser Frau liegt. Tyrion wird zum Treffen des Hohen Rates von seinem Vater eingeladen und nachdem er sich auf seinem Stuhl positioniert hat, unterbreitet Tywin dem Rat und Tyrion, dass er beabsichtigt, ein Bündnis mit Lysa Arryn einzugehen und dafür Lord Baelish zu ihr zu schicken, da er sie noch von früher kennt. Tyrion bemerkt dabei, dass es dann keinen Meister der Münze geben würde, darauf hin erklärt sein Vater ihm zum neuen Meister. Tyrion wirkt am Anfang geschockt, nimmt die Herausforderung aber trotzdem an. Daraufhin sucht Tyrion in den folgenden Tagen das Bordell von Lord Baelish auf, in dem dieser sämtliche seiner Finanzbücher versteckt hat. Mehrere Wagen an Büchern und Papieren werden von Bronn herausgetragen und in Tyrions Gemächer gebracht. Zuvor jedoch bedankt sich Tyrion bei Podrick für seine Rettung in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, indem er ihm drei Huren zu Verfügung stellt. Als er dann mit Bronn die Unterlagen durchgeht, taucht ein zufriedener Podrick auf und legt den vollen Geldbeutel, womit er die Huren bezahlen sollte, auf dessen Tisch. Verdutzt fragt Tyrion ihn, ob er das Geschenk nicht angenommen hat, doch Podrick verneint und meint, dass die drei Frauen das Geld nicht haben wollten. Tyrion und Bronn sehen sich verwirrt und ungläubig an und fragen Podrick erstmal aus. Kurz darauf sucht Tyrion Varys' Gemächer auf, um mit ihm über die Absichten seiner Schwester zu reden, sein Leben zu beenden. Varys schraubt derweil an einer riesigen Kiste herum, die in seinem Zimmer steht. Varys erzählt ihm stattdessen, wie er als Kind sein Geschlecht verloren hat und nachdem er geendet hat, öffnet er die Kiste und der dafür verantwortliche Zauberer sitzt geknebelt und gefesselt darin, während Varys grinst und Tyrion erklärt, dass nun seine Rache gekommen sei und seine ebenfalls bald kommen mag, wenn er die nötige Geduld hat. Tyrion führt, als neuer Meister der Münze, ein Gespräch mit Lady Olenna, der Dornenkönigin, um sich finanzielle Unterstützung für die royale Hochzeit zu holen. Nach einigem Hin und Her mit der alten Dame einigen sich die beiden Parteien darauf, dass die Tyrells die Hälfte der Kosten übernehmen werden. Währenddessen hatten die Tyrells geplant, Sansa Stark mir Ser Loras Tyrell, dem Erben von Rosengarten, zu vermählen, sobald die königliche Hochzeit zwischen Margaery Tyrell und Joffrey Baratheon vonstatten gegangen war. Doch Dank Lord Baelish erfuhr Tywin von dem Plan und gab den Befehl, dass Tyrion Sansa heiraten soll und seine Schwester Cersei Ser Loras. Beide zeigten sich wenig begeistert, doch lässt sich ihr Vater nicht beirren und sagt zu Tyrion, dass Sansa die beste Partie sei, die er mit seinen hässlichen Aussehen bekommen könne, da sie Winterfell mitbringt, sobald Robb Stark tot sei. Vollkommen niedergeschlagen, da Tyrion schließlich in Shae verliebt ist und er auch Mitleid mit der jungen Starktochter hat, besucht er Sansa und will sie darüber in Kenntnis setzten, dass die beiden bald heiraten werden. Als er jedoch bei ihr eintrifft, ist Shae bei ihr, da sie Sansas Dienerin ist, und obwohl Tyrion sie bittet zu gehen, bleibt sie auf Erlaubnis ihrer Herrin. Schweren Herzens muss Tyrion weiter erzählen. Die Hochzeit ist ein unschönes Erlebnis, da Joffrey Tyrion demütigt und er Angst hat, dass Shae ihn von nun an hasst. Nach der Hochzeit sollte er nach der Tradition eigentlich Geschlechtsverkehr mit Sansa haben, aber das lässt er einfach aus, da er weder Sansa noch Shae verletzen will. Shae, die am nächsten Tag das Bett macht, sieht, dass sie den Geschlechtsakt nicht vollzogen haben und freut sich. Staffel 4 Tyrion empfängt außerhalb von Königsmund die Delegation aus Dorne, welche für die bevorstehende Hochzeit zwischen Joffrey und Margaery angereist ist. Jedoch befindet sich nicht der Prinz von Sonnspeer unter ihnen. Tyrion wird mitgeteilt, dass stattdessen sein Bruder Oberyn Martell bereits unerkannt seit kurzem in Königsmund weilt, um die Stadt besser erkunden zu können. Tyrion findet ihn schnell darauf in einem Bordell, in welchem sich Oberyn amüsiert und kurz bevor er zwei Lennistersoldaten töten kann. Oberyn ist den Lennisters gegenüber hasserfüllt und sehr misstrauisch eingestellt und will eigentlich jeden von ihnen töten, als Rache für den Mord der Lennisters an seiner Schwester und seinen Neffen und Nichten. Dies teilt er unverhohlen Tyrion mit. Tyrion ist sichtlich besorgt wegen seiner Frau Sansa. Seit sie von dem Tod ihrer Mutter und ihres Bruders auf der Roten Hochzeit erfuhr, weigert sie sich beharrlich, etwas zu essen. Sein Verhältnis zu Shae hält er weiterhin aufrecht, wenngleich es ihm immer schwerer fällt, da er sich um ihr Leben sorgt, welches sowohl von Tywin als auch von Cersei indirekt bedroht ist. Als einer der wenigen begegnet Tyrion seinem Bruder Jaime seit dessen Rückkehr freundlich und ermuntert ihn, seine verbliebene linke Hand zu trainieren, wofür er Ser Bronn zum geheimen Training engagiert. Bei einem morgendlichen Frühstück werden dem jungen Königspaar die Hochzeitsgeschenke überreicht. Tyrion schenkt Joffrey das Buch der vier Könige, welches dieser zunächst höflich annimmt. Jedoch bekommt Joffrey als nächstes von Tywin sein neues Schwert aus dem Stahl des Schwertes von Ned Stark überreicht, mit welchem er sogleich das Buch von Tyrion zerschlägt, was diesen, der Bücher stets hoch einschätzte, schockiert. Von diesem Erlebnis beeinflusst trennt er sich schweren Herzens in seinem Zimmer von Shae. Er hat ihr eine sichere Überfahrt nach Pentos mit komfortabler Kabine bezahlt und bittet sie zu gehen. Shae verlässt weinend und wütend Tyrions Kammer. Tyrion verfolgt neben Sansa die königliche Hochzeitszeremonie. Sansa bemerkt, dass dies Margaerys Grab sei, worauf Tyrion entgegnet, es träfe besser sie als Sansa. Auf der Feier nach der Hochzeit wohnen Tyrion und Sansa dem Spektakel bei, welches Joffrey organisiert hat. Joffrey lässt als Höhepunkt durch kleinwüchsige Menschen auf parodistische Art den Krieg der fünf Könige nachstellen. Von den Darstellungen sind alle Anwesenden wenig angetan, einzig Joffrey bricht in Gelächter aus. Loras Tyrell verlässt wütend die Tafel, während Sansa versteinert dreinblickt. Tyrion ist sichtlich angewidert und bittet den König daraufhin, sich von der Feier entfernen zu dürfen. Dieser jedoch fordert den Gnom auf, sich aufgrund seines Zwergenwuchses zu den Schaustellern zu gesellen, um seinen Beitrag zum Ausgang des Krieges nachzustellen. Tyrion entgegnete diese Aufforderung mit einer Anspielung darauf, dass Joffrey sich während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser nicht an den Kämpfen beteiligt hatte, sondern sich hinter seiner Garde versteckt hielt. Gekränkt von dieser offensichtlichen Beleidigung, entleert Joffrey seinen Weinkelch auf Tyrions Haupt, befiehlt ihm zu bleiben und degradiert ihn zu seinem persönlichen Mundschenk. Als zusätzliche Demütigung lässt er demonstrativ einen Kelch fallen, fordert ihn auf diesen aufzuheben und stößt ihn abermals weg. Nachdem Tyrion den Kelch mit Wein füllte, forderte Joffrey ihn dazu auf, sich vor seinem König niederzuknien. Tyrion verweigert ihm diese Geste jedoch beharrlich, woraufhin Joffrey wütend wird. Niemand der anderen Gäste wagt es etwas zu unternehmen. Einzig Cersei scheint die dargebotene Vorstellung Joffreys zu genießen, wohl aber auch nur, weil sie sich gegen Tyrion richtet. Margaery entschärft die Konfliktsituation, indem sie den königlichen Hochzeitskuchen ankündigt. Joffrey schneidet mit seinem neuen Schwert den Hochzeitskuchen an und lässt sich von seiner neuen Königin mit diesem füttern. Immer noch gekränkt von Tyrions Verhalten, fordert er diesen auf, ihm seinen Kelch zu reichen. In diesem Moment wird Joffrey von einem Hustenanfall befallen, der immer stärker wird. Schließlich bricht er unter Krämpfen und Würgen vor allen Gästen zusammen, sein Gesicht beginnt sich zu verfärben und Blut rinnt aus seiner Nase. Während Tyrion den Becher auf Gift untersucht, weist Joffrey mit letzter Kraft auf seinen Onkel ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sprechen und bricht tot in den Armen von Cersei und Jaime zusammen. Cersei, von Trauer erschüttert, beschuldigt sofort Tyrion, den König vergiftet zu haben und befielt der Königsgarde, ihn zu ergreifen. Tyrion wird in einen Kerker geworfen, wo er auf seine Gerichtsverhandlung wartet. Sein Knappe Podrick stattet ihm einen Besuch ab und informiert ihn über die aktuellen Geschehnisse, die seine bevorstehende Verhandlung betreffen. Tyrion wird zugestanden, eigene Zeugen aufzurufen. Da sämtliche relevanten Personen bereits von Cersei eingespannt wurden, bleibt ihm nur noch Jaime als Fürsprecher. Er ordnet Pod an, ihn aufzusuchen und ihn davon zu überzeugen, bei der Verhandlung für Tyrion zu sprechen. Podrick vertraut ihm an, dass man ihm anbot, ihn zum Ser zu ernennen, falls er gegen seinen Lord aussagt, jedoch hat er abgelehnt und sich damit in Gefahr gebracht. Tyrion befiehlt ihm daraufhin, Königsmund zu verlassen, nachdem er Jaime kontaktiert hat, um sich selbst in Sicherheit zu bringen. Tyrion wird von Jaime in seiner Zelle besucht. Der versucht ihn aufzumuntern, dass Tyrion es noch im Vergleich zu seiner eigenen Gefangenschaft relativ gut hätte. Jaime will wissen, ob er es getan hat - worauf Tyrion verärgert fragt, ob sein Bruder tatsächlich glaube, Tyrion habe Jaimes Sohn getötet. Er macht in gewohnter Manier sogar Scherze über seine Situation, u.a. mit dem Titel "Die Königsmörder-Brüder", und fragt, ob Jaime dies gefällt. Er hat ohnehin kaum Aussicht auf eine faire Verhandlung, da jeder in den Sieben Königslanden glaubt, dass er es getan hätte, Cersei ihn sowieso aus dem Weg haben wollte und sein Vater seinen Tod seit seinem ersten Tag auf der Welt wünschte, und dieser sein Richter ist. Tyrion bittet Jaime halb im Scherz, ihm bei der Flucht zu helfen, was dieser jedoch erwartungsgemäß ablehnen muss. Der Tag des Gerichts ist gekommen. Tyrion wird im Thronsaal vor den Hofstaat und seine drei Richter, Tywin Lennister, Oberyn Martell und Maes Tyrell, geführt. Sein Vater Tywin hat als Hand des Königs den Vorsitz. Tyrion plädiert auf "nicht schuldig". Es werden eine Reihe von Zeugen geladen, doch der Prozess ist von Anfang an manipuliert. Ser Meryn Trant macht den Anfang und berichtet von der Drohung Tyrions gegen Joffrey und gegen ihn selbst, wobei er die Quälerei an Sansa verschweigt. Tyrion wird es nicht erlaubt dies an- bzw. auszuführen. Cersei wiederholt Tyrions Worte, dass der Tag kommen wird, da sie sich glücklich und sicher fühlt und sich ihr Glück in ihrem Mund zu Asche verwandeln wird, ohne den Zusammenhang zu erwähnen. Großmaester Pycelle berichtet davon, dass seine Vorräte geplündert wurden und Gift fehlt, ohne Frage jenes, mit dem Joffrey vergiftet wurde - ohne zu berichten, wer alles das Gift gestohlen haben könnte. Er behauptet Rückstände davon an der Kette von Sansa gefunden zu haben, die sie bei ihrer plötzlichen Flucht verloren hat. Lord Varys berichtet von Tyrions Reaktion nach dem Eintreffen der Nachricht von der Roten Hochzeit. Er sprach davon, dass Könige wie Fliegen sterben. Varys fügt jedoch an, dass Tyrion Joffrey damit zurechtwies, da dieser beabsichtigte Robb Starks Kopf Sansa bei der Hochzeit servieren zu lassen. Tyrion merkt, dass dies keine faire Verhandlung ist. Er ringt Tywin eine erlaubte Gegenfrage ab. Er wendet sich an Varys und ruft ihm den Tag nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser in Erinnerung: Tyrion werde keine Anerkennung zu Teil werden, die Geschichtsbücher werden ihn nicht erwähnen, doch er werde seine Leistung niemals vergessen. Tyrions Frage ist, ob er vergessen habe. Varys entgegnet vielsagend, dass er in der Regel nie etwas vergesse. Die Sitzung wird für eine Stunde unterbrochen. Jaime erkennt ebenfalls, dass die Verhandlung eine Farce ist. Er begibt sich zu Tywin und bietet ihm an aus der Königsgarde auszutreten und Nachfolger als Lord von Casterlystein zu werden, wenn er Tyrions Leben rettet. Tywin plante bereits Tyrion zur Nachtwache zu schicken. Dafür soll sich Tyrion als "schuldig" bekennen. Jaime unterrichtet Tyrion von dem Plan. Tyrion mahnt jedoch an, dass Ned Stark das gleiche Angebot gemacht wurde und es nicht gut für diesen endete. Jaime ermahnt ihn eindringlich, den Mund zu halten. Die Verhandlung wird fortgesetzt. Zu Tyrions Entsetzen ist die nächste "Zeugin" Shae. Sie behauptet, dass Tyrion den Mord an Joffrey zusammen mit Sansa geplant habe. Sie sagt aus, dass es als Rache für den Tod von Robb und Catlyn Stark gedacht war. Oberyn äußert Zweifel daran, eine Zofe wäre über solcherlei Komplott unterrichtet. Shae erzählt, dass sie mehr war als eine Zofe, sondern Tyrions persönliche Hure. Doch sie verdreht die Wahrheit (sie sei von einem Handlanger Tyrions im Heerlager entführt worden; er habe sie zu der Beziehung gezwungen; nach der Heirat mit Sansa begehrte er nur noch Sansa; Sansa wolle ihr Bett nicht mit ihm teilen; um ihr zu gefallen, plante er Joffreys Tod). Tyrion ist tief von den Anschuldigungen Shaes getroffen. Voller Wut und auch Hass wünscht er sich zu bekennen (wie einst auf Hohenehr), wovon ihn Jaime noch zuvor eindringlich abriet. Tyrion holt zum großen Gegenschlag aus. Den Zuhörern zugewandt erinnert er daran, dass er es war, der ihr aller Leben vor Stannis gerettet hat. Nun wünsche er, Stannis hätte sie alle niedergemetzelt. Er selbst habe Joffrey nicht getötet, aber gewünscht, er hätte es getan. Er wünschte, er hätte seinen Vater und seine Schwester getötet, als er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Die Verhandlung sei lächerlich, deshalb verlange er ein Urteil durch Kampf. Nachdem Jaime (zu untrainiert mit seiner linken Hand) und Ser Bronn (genießt die Annehmlichkeiten des Lebens, was ihm Tyrion nicht übel nimmt) als Kämpfer für Tyrion abgesagt haben, verliert er fast jedwede Hoffnung. In der Nacht besucht ihn Oberyn Martell, der sich als Rache für seine Schwester, Neffen und Nichten für Tyrion als Kämpfer gegen Gregor Clegane anbietet, den Cersei als ihren Streiter ausgewählt hatte. Der Kampf läuft vielversprechend für Tyrion, Oberyn ist dem Berg durch seine Schnelligkeit, Gewandheit und Geschicklichkeit weit überlegen. Oberyn verwundet den Berg mehrfach mit seiner vergifteten Klinge und zwingt ihn in die Knie. Doch versessen darauf, den Berg zu einem Geständnis für den Mord an Elia Martell zu zwingen, verpasst Oberyn seine Chance auf einen Todesstoß und wird vom fast toten Clegane mit letzter Kraft selbst getötet. Als Oberyn den Kampf gegen den Berg verliert, verkündet Tywin Lennister im Namen des Königs das endgültige Todesurteil Tyrions. In der Nacht wird er von Varys und Jaime befreit. Er geht spontan zum Quartier seines Vaters und findet Shae in dessen Bett, woraufhin er sie erdrosselt. Er nimmt sich Joffreys Armbrust und sucht seinen Vater auf dem Abort (Toilette) auf. Tyrion konfrontiert ihn mit der nackten Wahrheit: Dass sein Vater sich seit seiner Geburt seinen Tod wünsche. Tywin streitet nichts davon ab, jedoch erkennt er dessen Überlebenswillen an und macht den Fehler, die tote Shae als unbedeutende, ersetzbare Hure zu bezeichnen. Daraufhin erschießt Tyrion seinen Vater auf dem Abort. Damit rächt er sich für all die Demütigungen. Danach wird er von Varys in einer Kiste auf ein Schiff gebracht, das Westeros verlässt. Staffel 5 250px|right Nach einer langen Überfahrt über die Meerenge erreicht Tyrion zusammen mit Varys Pentos. Doch erst im Palast von Varys' Freund Illyrio Mopatis wagt Varys es Tyrion aus der kleinen Kiste zu entlassen. Tyrion beklagt sich über die unbequeme Überfahrt und beginnt sogleich Wein zu trinken, den er aber nicht bei sich behalten kann. Er ist sichtlich von den jüngsten Umständen gezeichnet. Während Tyrion versucht wieder zu sich zu kommen, erläutert Varys ihm, was seine Hintergründe dafür sind, Tyrion aus dem Kerker zu befreien. Alles, was Varys tat, galt dem Wohle des Reiches. Er will jemanden auf dem Eisernen Thron sehen, der über die nötige Strenge, aber auch Güte verfügt, von den Menschen geliebt wird und über einen alten starken Namen verfügt. Tyrion wünscht Varys viel Glück einen solchen Mann zu finden, doch Varys sprach nicht von einem Mann. Varys bietet Tyrion zwei Möglichkeiten für seine Zukunft an: entweder er verzagt und trinkt sich in Illyrios Palast zu Tode oder er begleitet Varys nach Meereen und schließt sich zusammen mit ihm Daenerys Targaryen an. Sie auf dem Thron zu sehen war Varys oberstes Ziel. Er benötigt jedoch Tyrions Fähigkeiten dazu und bietet ihm so auch eine mögliche Rache an allen, die ihn in Westeros verraten oder beleidigt haben. In seiner typischen Art, fragt Tyrion, ob er sich auch auf dem Weg nach Meereen zu Tode trinken kann. Auf ihrem Weg nach Meereen erreichen Tyrion und Varys Volantis. Hier kommt Tyrion erstmalig enger mit der Kultur von Essos in Kontakt. In einem Bordell wird Tyrion von Jorah Mormont erkannt und abends von ihm gefangen genommen. Jorah stiehlt ein Fischerboot und bringt Tyrion an Bord. Tyrion erkennt anhand der Rüstung Jorahs sehr schnell wer er ist und auch weshalb er nun in Volantis war, statt bei Daenerys in Meereen und auch was er sich von Tyrions Gefangennahme verspricht. Dafür wird er von Jorah mit der Faust bewusstlos geschlagen. Nachdem Tyrion wieder zu sich gekommen ist erreichen sie die Ruinen des alten Valyrias. Hier sieht Tyrion zum ersten Mal einen lebendigen Drachen - Drogon, Daenerys frei lebenden Drachen. Doch kurz darauf werden sie von Menschen angegriffen, die von den Grauschuppen befallen sind. Tyrion stürzt dabei ins Wasser. Immer noch gefesselt rettet Jorah ihn, nachdem er sich gegen die Angreifer behauptet hat. Tyrion blieb von einer ansteckenden Berührung verschont, Jorah hingegen nicht, was aber Tyrion verborgen bleibt. Sie setzen ihren Weg nach Meereen zu Fuß fort. Tyrion fragt Jorah, warum er nicht verwundert gewesen sei, dass er in einem Bordell in Volantis war, statt irgendwo in Westeros. Jorah meint lapidar, dass Tyrion für seine Bordellbesuche bekannt sei. Tyrion erzählt daraufhin, dass er seinen Vater Tywin ermordet hat, zusammen mit seiner ehemaligen Geliebten. Eher zufällig erzählt Tyrion vom Tod von Jorahs Vater, Jeor Mormont, der von seinen eigenen Männern bei der Nachtwache ermordet wurde. Kurz darauf sehen sie ein Sklavenschifff in einer Bucht und wollen sich versteckt halten, jedoch befinden sich die Sklavenjäger bereits hinter ihnen. Tyrion kann nur knapp verhindern, dass er und Jorah sofort getötet werden. Er kann sie überzeugen, dass sie lebend wertvoller sind. Sie werden zu einer Auktion gebracht. Dort wird Jorah vom Sklaventreiber mit sehr ausschmückenden Worten angepriesen und wird zu einem guten Preis ersteigert. Tyrion fürchtet von Jorah getrennt nicht lange überleben zu können. Also überzeugt er den Bieter, dass auch er ein guter Kämpfer sei. Zur Demonstration gelingt es ihm, sich von seinem Aufseher zu befreien. Also wird auch er, zu einem lächerlichen Preis, erworben. Sie werden zu einem Vorkampf geführt, den auch Daenerys, sehr zu ihrem Widerwillen, beiwohnt. Jorah will erst nicht kämpfen, doch als er sie sieht stürmt er hinaus und bezwingt unerkannt einen Gegner nach dem anderen. Tyrion nutzt diesen Moment und versucht seine Ketten zu lösen, wird jedoch dabei ertappt. Doch der Kerkermeister zerschlägt Tyrions Ketten und lässt ihn ziehen. Als sich Jorah zu erkennen gibt, will Daenerys ihn abführen, doch Tyrion präsentiert sich als das von Jorah angekündigte Geschenk und gibt seinen Namen preis. Sie werden in Daenerys Pyramide gebracht wo Tyrion seine Beweggründe für sein Kommen erläutert. Er schafft es Danerys davon zu überzeugen, dass sie Jorah nicht hinrichtet. Stattdessen wird er erneut aus Meereen geworfen. Tyrion wird hingegen zu einem privaten Gespräch gebeten. Tyrion schafft es durch seinen Verstand Daenerys davon zu überzeugen, dass er ihr als Berater nützlich sein kann und so nimmt sie ihn in seine Dienste. Er sitzt an der Seite von Daenrys und Hizdahr zo Loraq, als die Kämpfe in der Kampfarena von Meereen beginnen. An diesen nimmt auch Jorah teil. Als er seinen Kampf gewinnt schleudert er einen Speer auf einen Sohn der Harpyie, der sich unbemerkt Daenerys genähert hatte. Es kommt zu einem Massaker in der Arena an ehemaligen Sklaven und Meistern. Tyrion muss mit ansehen, wie die Söhne der Harpyie Hizdahr zo Loraq und einige der Unbefleckten töten. Er bewahrt im letzten Moment Missandei vor dem Tod und erschlägt einen Attentäter. Dann hilft er ihr in den Innenraum der Arena, wo sie zusammen mit den anderen verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg suchen. Die Lage erscheint aussichtslos, bis Drogon unerwartet auftaucht und mehrere Angreifer tötet. Tyrion und die anderen schauen erstaunt zu, als Daenerys furchtlos auf Drogon zu geht und auf seinem Rücken aus der Arena fliegt. Staffel 6 thumb|Tyrion und Varys Nachdem Daenerys auf Drogon davon geflogen ist macht sich Tyrion daran die in sich verfeindete Stadt besser kennen zu lernen. Dabei wird er von Varys unterstützt. Gemeinsam verkleiden sie sich als Kaufmänner und erkunden die Stadt, da sie von der Spitze der Großen Pyramide nicht viel in Erfahrung bringen können. Doch sie sehen nur größtenteils verlassene Straßen, zerstörte Häuser, und verängstigte Menschen. In dieser unfreundlichen Umgebung stoßen sie sogar auf einen roten Priester, der davon spricht, dass Daenerys ihnen allen die Freiheit geschenkt hat und sie nach ihrem Fortgang ihre Freiheit selbst verteidigen müssten. Darin sieht Tyrion eine Gefahr für Daenerys Herrschaft. Zu allem Überfluss stecken Unbekannte die ohnehin schon kleine Flotte von Meereen in Brand, wodurch Daenerys Anhängern der Weg über die Sklavenbucht verwehrt wird und Westeros in weite Ferne rückt. Bislang konnte Tyrion nicht in Erfahrung bringen, wer für den Brand im Hafen verantwortlich ist. Er beabsichtigt, sich das Vertrauen der beiden in der Pyramide lebenden Drachen zu erwerben. Schließlich gedeihen Drachen in Gefangenschaft nicht sonderlich gut. So steigt er gemeinsam mit Varys in das Kellergewölbe herab. Tyrion tritt Viserion und Rhaegal entgegen und wird zu seiner Verwunderung trotz des zunächst feindseligen Drohverhaltens der Drachen nicht gefressen. Die Drachen erkennen, dass er nicht ihr Feind ist. Stattdessen gelingt es ihm, durch eine instinktive Unterwerfungsgeste und eine Geschichte aus seiner Kindheit, sich immer näher an sie heran zu wagen. Tyrion kann schließlich die Ketten lösen, denn die Halsbänder sind nur mit einem einzelnen Bolzen verschlossen. Danach schleichen die Drachen wieder zurück in die Dunkelheit. Tyrion scheint über sich selbst erschrocken zu sein und fordert Varys auf, ihn bei einer weiteren solchen Idee energisch davon abzuhalten. Während Varys versucht die Hintermänner der Söhne der Harpyie in Erfahrung zu bringen, möchte Tyrion seinen neuen Freunden Grauer Wurm und Missandei näher kommen. Dies gelingt jedoch bisher nicht sonderlich gut. Nachdem Varys offenbart hat, dass Yunkai und Astapor sowie Volantis die Söhne der Harpyie unterstützen, möchte Tyrion ihnen über Varys Vögelchen eine Nachricht zu kommen lassen. In der Tat treffen die Anführer der Sklavenhändler in Meereen zu Verhandlungen ein. Tyrion bietet ihnen an die Sklaverei nicht sofort, sondern in einem Zeitraum von 7 Jahren abzuschaffen. Alle Sklavenhändler werden angemessen entschädigt. Im Gegenzug werden die Söhne der Harpyie nicht länger unterstützt und der Frieden wird gewahrt. Dieses Angebot wird von Grauer Wurm und Missandei heftig kritisiert. Dennoch stehen sie öffentlich zu Tyrion als er ebenfalls von einer Gesandschaft der Befreiten von Meereen für das Friedensangebot kritisiert wird. Nachdem zunächst ein brüchiger Friede mit den Sklavenhaltern geschlossen wurde, versucht Tyrion das Leben in Meereen wieder zurückzubringen. Er möchte, dass die Menschen wissen, wem (Daenerys) sie diesen Frieden zu verdanken haben. zu diesem Zweck lies er nach der Hohen Priesterin des Roten Gottes, Kinvara aus Volantis, schicken, welche der Einladung gefolgt ist. Sie versichert Tyrion "das Wort" zu verbreiten, da sie dieselben Ziele haben - trotz Varys' Skepsis. Nachdem Meereen langsam wieder an Stabilität und Ordnung gewonnen hat, begleitet Tyrion Varys zum Hafen, da Varys zu einer Geheimmission aufbricht. Die beiden Freunde verabschieden einander in ihrem gewohntem Schlagabtausch. In der Pyramide gelingt es Tyrion in ausgelassener Stimmung sogar Missandei und Grauer Wurm zum gemeinsamen Trinken und Witze erzählen zu animieren. Gerade in diesem Moment trifft die Kriegsflotte der Sklavenhändler vor Meereen ein. Tyrion räumt gegenüber dem wütenden Grauen Wurm ein, damit nicht gerechnet zu haben. Während sie sich in der Pyramide zur Verteidigung einrichten, greifen die Sklavenhändler von See mit Brandgeschossen an. In dieser Situation trifft unerwartet Danerys Targaryen mit Drogon auf der Spitze der Pyramide ein. Tyrion versucht gegenüber Danerys trotz des momentanen Angriffes davon zu überzeugen, dass die Stadt im Aufschwung begriffen war. Nur weil Meereen wieder erstarkt ist, haben die Sklavenhändler den Pakt gebrochen und die Stadt angegriffen. Daenerys gibt sich damit zufrieden und will zum Angriff übergehen. Sie plant die Flotte der Sklavenhändler zu vernichten und ihre Städte mitsamt ihrer Einwohner in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Doch Tyrion erinnert sie an ihren Vater und dass dieser die Zerstörung von Königsmund nebst aller Einwohner plante. So gelingt es Tyrion, Daenerys eine alternative Vorgehensweise zu empfehlen. Sie empfangen an einem Platz außerhalb der Stadt jene drei Abgesandte, welche Tyrion einst den Pakt vorgeschlagen hatte. Neben Tyrion und Daenerys sind auch Missandei und Grauer Wurm anwesend. Die Sklavenhändler verlangen den Abzug Daenreys' aus der Sklavenbucht, die Rückkehr der Unbefleckten und Missandeis in die Sklaverei und den Tod der Drachen. Darauf geht Daenerys natürlich nicht ein, haben sie sich doch getroffen um die Kapitulation der Sklavenhändler auszuhandeln. Diese Anspreche amüsiert die Sklavenhändler zunächst. Doch in diesem Moment erscheint der mittlerweile riesige Drogon am Verhandlungsort. Nachdem Daenerys Drogon aufsteigen lässt, fliegt sie mit ihm hinunter zur Bucht. Mit Drogon und Viserion und Rhaegal (welche aus ihrem Gefängnis ausgebrochen sind) zerstört sie eines der feindlichen Katapultschiffe, während Daario mit den Dothraki von Land her über die Söhne der Harpyie herfällt. Die feindliche Armada kapituliert angesichts der Drachen. Tyrion und den anderen gelingt es die Sklavensoldaten, die die Sklavenmeister beschützen, zu überzeugen nach Hause zu gehen. Allerdings kann der Bruch des Friedens nicht einfach hingenommen werden, weshalb er den Abgesandten offenbart, dass einer von ihnen sterben muss. Nachdem sich die beiden edleren Herren, ihrem Charakter entsprechend, schnell auf den niedrigsten von ihnen geeinigt haben, tötet Grauer Wurm die beiden Edleren. Der Überlebende soll den Sklavenstädten berichten, was in Meereen geschehen ist. Nach diesem Sieg erscheinen Asha und Theon Graufreud in Meereen. Tyrion ist an Daenerys Seite, als sie die beiden empfängt. Die Graufreuds bieten ihre Flotte und ihre Gefolgschaft im Eroberungskrieg an, wenn sie im Gegenzug nach Daenerys' Sieg und Thronbesteigung die Eiseninseln losgelöst vom Reich beherrschen dürfen. Außerdem möchten sie den Tod ihres Onkels Euron, als Vergeltung für den Mord an ihrem Vater. Daenerys willigt ein, wenn die Eisenmänner den Eisernen Thron als oberste Autorität akzeptieren und nie wieder rauben, plündern oder vergewaltigen. Asha und Theon willigen ein und Tyrion ermuntert Daenerys, Ashas Arm zu nehmen, womit der Pakt besiegelt ist. Nachdem Daenerys sich auf Tyrions Rat hin von Daario Naharis trennt, versucht er sie ein wenig zu trösten, was ihm jedoch nicht sonderlich gut gelingt. Im Hinblick auf das, was vor ihnen liegt, versichert Tyrion stets ein Zyniker gewesen zu sein, doch glaube er inzwischen an Daenerys. Er würde ihr sein Schwert schwören, doch er besitzt gar keines. Es ist auch nicht Tyrions Schwert, sondern sein Rat, den Daenerys wünscht. Tyrion schwört ihr seinen Rat solange er lebt. Daraufhin offenbart ihm Daenerys seine zukünftige Rolle: sie ernennt ihn zur Hand der Königin. Der sichtlich bewegte Tyrion hat zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben keine passenden Worte und so kniet er nur still vor seiner Königin nieder. Mit einer riesigen Flotte bestehend aus den Schiffen der Graufreuds und der ehemaligen Sklavenhalter, sowie Schiffen der Martells und Tyrells (der Zweck von Varys Geheimmission) segelt Deanerys schließlich mit Tyrion, Varys, Grauer Wurm und Missandei an ihrer Seite, flankiert von ihren drei Drachen, nach Westeros. Auftritte Hauptcharakter Game of Thrones - A Telltale Games Series Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie In der Buchfassung schlägt Tyrion bei seinem ersten Auftritt auf Winterfell ein Rad. In der Serienfassung wurde dies jedoch nicht umgesetzt, da George R.R. Martin den Charakter Tyrions im Laufe der Buchreihe weiterentwickelt hatte und nun den Radschlag als nicht mehr angemessen betrachtete und eher bedauert es damals so geschrieben zu haben. Bei der Befreiung Tyrions durch Jaime, sagt Jaime zu Tyrion, dass er ihm dies schuldig sei. Danach beichtet Jaime ihm, dass er ihn viele Jahre lang angelogen habe. Die Sache mit Tyrion und seiner ersten Frau Tysha war nämlich entgegen Jaimes bisheriger Aussage doch keine "fingierte Geschichte" mit einer Prostituierten, sondern sowohl der Überfall als auch Tyshas Liebe zu Tyrion waren echt. Erst Tywin kam auf die Idee, Tyrion diese Geschichte vorzusetzen, aus Wut darüber, dass Tyrion einfach eine "Gewöhnliche" geheiratet hatte. Jaime musste seinem Vater Tywin versprechen Tyrion niemals die Wahrheit zu sagen und erst jetzt in einer Situation, in der er befürchtet, dass er seinen Bruder niemals wiedersehen wird, findet er den Mut die Wahrheit auszusprechen. Leider fehlt dieses "Detail" in der Serienfassung, so dass hier ein völlig anderes Bild von Tyrions Persönlichkeit erzeugt wird. Galerie Tyrion.jpg ZwergTyrion.jpg Tyrion Lennister.jpg 109 Tyrion und Stammeskrieger.jpg TyrionLannister.jpg Tyrion d.jpg 508 Tyrion Daenerys Audienz in der großen Pyramide.jpg 601 Tyrion Varys.jpg 601 Tyrion Lennister.jpg S7T2 Tyrion 2.png S7T2 Tyrion.png Zitate Siehe auch * * Anmerkungen Einzelnachweise en:Tyrion Lannister es:Tyrion Lannister fr:Tyrion Lannister it:Tyrion Lannister lt:Tyrion Lannister nl:Tyrion Lannister pl:Tyrion Lannister pt-br:Tyrion Lannister ru:Тирион Ланнистер uk:Тіріон Ланістер zh:提利昂·兰尼斯特 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Westlande) Tyrion Lennister Kategorie:Hand des Königs Kategorie:Meister der Münze Kategorie:Anhänger und Bedienstete von Daenerys Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 7. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere (Telltale Games) Kategorie:Status: Am Leben